


When it all comes Undone, I Run to You.

by karrenia_rune



Category: I Run to You-Lady Antebellum
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune





	

"When the world's comes undone, I Run to You"

I bought a six pack of Jack Daniels and a package of Christmas Cards. This was atypical behavior for me because I think I was in the class of committed bachelors who never did that sort of thing. However, this year I was suddenly filled with that holiday cheer and good will to all men. 

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like or enjoy the holiday season, I do. It's just that I usually leave the whole holiday greeting to other members of my family. It's not something I do. But, somewhere along the way, I decided that I was going to do it this year.

By the time I got home unpacked all the other necessities and groceries, sat down at the kitchen table with a shot glass at my elbow and the blank page staring back at me.  
I started writing with the best of intentions. Somehow, with the record playing in the background and after making a quick dinner of shrimp stir-fry.

If I recall, I think it was a little Bob Dylan, but the memories become blurry after finishing three bottles of the whiskey. If I ever actually finished those Christmas cards and mailed them, I don't remember. But hell, I had a good time.

Somehow you came to mind immediately. I'm more than a little drunk and I need you now. Yeah, I need you now. 

So I pick up the phone and call you. You pick up and yeah my voice is just a little slurred but you know it's me right away. How do you do that anyway?

This world keeps spinning faster to a new disaster, so I run to you. 

The metro is packed, even more than usual because of the holiday season, and I don't want to become that person who shoves and curses and elbows his way through the crowd. 

I get to your apartment and you let me in. I think you're the only person who knows me that well, because we've seen each other in our best times and our worst times and everything in between. When the lies become our truth that's when I run to you.

Yeah, You're the only one I run to you. 

You say: "Come in, baby, it's all right." 

And then we end up talking and laughing and just enjoying the silence of the times between spaces and watching movies until we fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.  
And I remember thinking that it's always darkest before the dawn; but when dawn finally sends piercing rays through your window and my head no longer feels like thousands of tiny demented metal smiths are pounding on a tiny anvil. I turn over and see you sleeping beside me, and suddenly everything comes into perspective. 

Thanks, darling. Really, thanks, for letting me vent, for being there;for just being you, and for being the one that I run to.


End file.
